The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of exogenous 1,25(OH)2-D to raise plasma 1,25(OH)2-D concentrations, urinary Ca excretion, and serum Ca concentration while on a diet of normal Ca content and to evaluate response to a standard oral Ca load will be determined in each phase of the study.